1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of latch hook rugs, more particularly it relates to a holder for said rugs to facilitate work on said rugs. More particularly it relates to a device for holding a rug base to facilitate working on the rug by the maker.
2. The Prior Art
In the construction of latch hook rugs, it is most difficult for the maker to hold the base material while threading the yarn to be applied to the base material.
Various thread guides, bobbins and the like are known, as are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 67,524 issued to Froelich in 1867 which relates to a holder for thread in the use of button hole processes with sewing machines. Yet the present problem being addressed is quite unique from that faced by Froelich.
Other references such as U.S. Pat. No. 290,658 issued to Appleby and U.S. Pat. No. 736,130 issued to Mitchell disclose various thread guides yet the construction or application of the present invention are not disclosed by these references.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a rug holder for material which facilities its accessibility to the worker.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder for use in the field of sewing and crafts generally.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a unique clamp to be used as a latch-hook rug holder which holds the work-piece in a location convenient to the worker in a fashion presently not disclosed in the art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a solution to a long standing problem in the latch-hook rug art, to provide a holder for the work-piece which does not interfere with the worker.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent upon review of the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment which follows.